


A Dessert Fit for a True King

by farsicle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: Gore, M/M, Piss, Self-Harm, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farsicle/pseuds/farsicle
Summary: Izumi gets a random text message for Makoto stating that they "Need to talk." His mind breaks into fours just thinking about what his dearest Yuu-kun would want to talk about with someone like him. Maybe, he's caused another issue?
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A Dessert Fit for a True King

Izumi silently stood in his room, the loud clock’s rhythm filled the room with a blanket over the eerie silence. It felt almost as if the time was suddenly slowing down. Each click of the clock felt like it was getting slower and slower as his leg bounced faster, and his mind was only filled with one thing: he was expecting to meet his childhood friend, yet this was just dreadful. Makoto had texted him that he needed to discuss something important with him, and this made his head feel heavy. Why’d he leave such an annoying open-ended text message? All the possible outcomes swirled inside of his head, all he wanted Makoto to do is just say exactly what he wanted to tell him through the same text. But of course Makoto would just leave it at just that, he wanted to talk about everything face to face.

What could he have done this time? Izumi couldn’t think of ideas of what he did, but there’s always something. Izumi always fucks something up. He got up and paced around his apartment, he wanted Makoto to just show up already. He was getting sick and tired of waiting, so he had scratched the inside of his palm as a desperate try to calm down his nerves.  
A strong, sudden surge of pain stung his palm so badly that it had caused him to suddenly lift his other hand away from his palm. Then, a cold sensation slowly crept up on his palm, as he looked at his other hand and a red liquid filled his fingernails. His eyes stared at the dripping liquid, blood was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. True beauty is blood dripping in its silent melody. 

Izumi glanced back down at his other hand, seeing the same red liquid trickle down drop by drop. His face flushed as his tears welled up into his eyes, as he naturally didn’t want Makoto to see him like this. A sudden feeling of dread filled his head, and he had instinctively begun to lick up the blood that welled up from his wound. The stinging created a fake feeling of numbness around it, and everything felt so blissful. Izumi was entering his own sick heaven.

A pleasing sensation was welcomed into his body, he craved for more of that rich copper taste. Ideas plagued his mind, he wanted it, he wanted the taste to go into his mouth once again so badly yet he wouldn’t hurt himself just for it. He wanted to experience a different flavor but of the same liquid. Izumi really just wanted to experience what Yuu-kun’s blood would taste like, which he thought it would mean that his blood would forever be inside him. He always wanted to become laced together with Yuu-kun, woven as one like that of a tightly knit intricate blanket.

A loud knock entered the scene, echoing throughout the once silent room. Izumi quickly whipped his head directly facing the door and then back at his own wound. He rolled his eyes and groaned, but deep down he was all too excited to play out his little plan. He was excited to taste Yuu-kun’s blood. The metallic taste that was lurking inside of Yuu-kun’s body seemed irresistible to him. Izumi walked over to the sink and slowly washed off the blood from his irritated red palm, the water stinging his hand and caused tears to form in his eyes again. He squirted some dish soap into the wound while he bit his lip allowing the pleasure to sink deep into his body.

The pain felt so good that he eventually stopped the water as he held his palm close to his body. Izumi’s breathing quivered as he tilted his head downwards, the thoughts of Makoto feeling the same pain he experienced did nothing but excite him even more. The pairing could finally become one in his own mind, as he’s always wanted to be with his dearest Yuu-kun. The amount of times he’s imagined marrying his dearest friend has become uncountable at this point, the sweet bond of a married couple is something he’s craved for years; however, poor Yuu-kun would never even think of marrying Izumi!

He only sees him as some sort of pest, and naturally, someone hating him was such a nasty feeling. Yet the rising feeling of Izumi being pleased with himself made him feel too good! Yet another loud knock caused him to jolt up once again, as he forgot that Yuu-kun was even there waiting for him. He felt a bit bad for leaving his precious friend to wait for even a little bit. He slowly turned around and walked to the door, his hand slowly wrapping around the doorknob as he twisted it open.

“Ah, Yuu-kun~! What took you so long?”

Izumi looked down at him, his warm smile unmatching with his demanding tone. His hands crossed over each other, quite eerily albeit. Makoto took a rather awkward glance at Izumi’s injured hand. Izumi also looked down at his hand and covered it.

“Ignore that, it’s not important my dearest Yuu-kun~” 

Makoto looked back at him and a clear shiver ran down his spine, he hated that stupid nickname that Izumi called him.

“Izumi-san...A-are you going to let me in?” An awkward silence filled the room but Izumi reluctantly opened the door for him.

“Go ahead, come in.” 

Makoto sat on the white sofa that was very neatly placed in his apartment, everything inside of his apartment resembled something that of a movie. It was clean and white, besides a couple of shirts sprawled around that Sena had thought about wearing but never decided to actually wear due to them not fitting what he wanted for the day.  
He thought almost nothing looked good on him, nothing would look good on him. Izumi hated how he looked, he didn’t look how he wanted to actually be, something was off. He knew something was off. Perhaps it was his weight? Of course, it was his weight, he hated how he looked in every single mirror. It was like every mirror wanted nothing but the worst for him. Makoto broke his train of thought with a shaky voice.

“R-Right, Izumi-san.” He cleared his throat. “There was something I actually wanted to tell you.” 

Izumi’s heart fluttered, he always wanted to hear the touching words from Makoto of him confessing his newfound love to him. A new fantasy he wanted to be a part of, every second he spoke the more and more he wanted the fantasy to be true. He walked back to his kitchen and looked in the cabinets to try to find bandages as Makoto followed him.

“I wanted to tell you that I no longer want to be associated with you.” 

Izumi’s heart shattered into two, everything froze around him. His heart had felt like it shriveled into a raisin. Everything fell silent as he brought down the bandages he had stacked in his cupboard. He no longer felt the need to patch anything up, he wanted to drive a knife deeper into the wound, he wanted them to never be apart. There’s so much he wanted in so little time. Something evil had been forcefully awoken inside of Izumi.

“Yuu-kun, you idiot. You didn’t really mean that. Go on, sit down. Quickly now.”

He lightly pushed Makoto out of the kitchen to force him to sit down again. He pushed Makoto down by his shoulder to make him sit back down on the neat white couch. 

“I’ll be back, don’t go messing things up with your childish mind.” He went back to the kitchen and closed the door.

Izumi turned to his knife holder and delicately touched each knife’s handle, he knew by heart which one he sharpened up to perfection. But, just the touch of the knife’s handle touching his cold sweaty fingers brought nothing but pure delight to his being. He deserved what was coming, he craved for what was coming. He grabbed the sharpest knife in one hand and placed his other hand onto the kitchen counter.

His fingers sprawled outwards as he looked down at his hand, and he felt a sudden rush of excitement as the knife swung down into his hand. Izumi quickly pulled it out and crunched down, it didn’t hurt at first but then his weeping filled the apartment as he tightly held his hand to stop the bleeding. It hurt, it hurt a lot. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted it to hurt just for Yuu-kun. He loved it.

Makoto knocked on the door before opening it, as Izumi quickly turned his head towards him. His eyes were bloodshot from his flowing tears, the red scene reflected from Makoto’s glasses. 

“A-ah, Yuu-kun…” 

Makoto hunched over, feeling sick to his stomach. The room closed in on him as everything swirled around him, and he didn’t know how to react. He couldn’t possibly know how to react to a situation like this. Izumi slowly stood up and walked to him, he moved Makoto up onto his knees and leaned him towards a wall. He stood silently before walking back to the bandages he left down and wrapped up his fresh wound, he slowly bit his lip as the pain surged throughout his arm once again. He tried hard to hide his excitement.  
Makoto cried silently as Izumi turned his back away from him, he shouldn’t have just ignored the sudden gashes he’d have on his hand. He regretted never talking about it, but he needed to talk about it eventually. Guilt plagued Makoto’s mind.

“Izumi-san...You need help.”

He hiccuped from the tears as his face contorted more, the lump in his throat grew.

“This isn’t normal, please. Listen to me.” 

Izumi finished neatly bandaging his hand, as he turned around and looked at his sobbing mess of his dearest friend. He kneeled down in front of him and caressed his cheek lovingly, and shakily let his meaningless words escape his mouth.

“Shut up about your useless worrying, I'm fine.”

He smiled at him before getting up once again, turning to the counter where he had left the knife. He slid his finger across the knife’s resting blade and delicately licked up the blood dripping from his finger, before turning back to Makoto with the knife still clearly in his hand. Makoto stared at him and tried standing, turning away to reach the doorknob.  
Izumi swiftly stabbed his dearest Yuu-kun’s back.

“I always knew you cared about me, Yuu-kun. You always had an issue with showing your affection towards me.”

He leaned to Makoto’s ear as he shoved the knife deeper into his back.

“I love you too, Yuu-kun. You didn’t actually want to leave me. You’re just like me, you tend to say things you don’t really mean, don’t you?”

Makoto collapsed into a ball, his crying growing louder and rang into Izumi’s ears. He pulled out the knife with clear distaste in his expression as he aggressively pushed Makoto so that his back (and wounds) could face him once again. Everything about him was so beautiful, he adored it. He loved the look of blood staining Makoto’s rather basic blue shirt. He leaned forward and licked his fresh wound. Makoto winced, knowing he couldn’t escape Izumi’s tight grasp.

The feeling of thrill greeted Izumi as he licked up the blood faster and faster. The red juice oozing from his skin only caused him to become more and more greedy. He slowly crawled away, as he wanted more from Makoto but no longer from his back. That wasn’t a good source of such a divine taste. He had plenty more to explore and taste. He lifted him up once again and flipped him over so he could meet eyes with Makoto, but he was greeted with nothing but a warm liquid touching his knees and a loud cry. Makoto had pissed himself. What else would you be able to do in this situation?

This was nothing but an even bigger turn-on for Izumi, along with his annoying cries. He put down the knife and swiftly got up. Such a sweet moment should be enjoyed in pure silence. He pushed past Makoto and got a black button-up shirt from his couch and stuffed Makoto’s mouth with it as he kissed his forehead.

“Yuu-kun...I love you.” 

He wanted to say it again and again, he wanted to shout it into the stars on the most blackest of nights. 

“I love you so much, my dazzling model~”

He licked Makoto’s pee off of his own hand, he hasn’t experienced this flavor before but yet loved it. Makoto shook in fear, he gagged from the sight of Izumi licking up his urine like a dog. Izumi was enjoying his time, though he craved something else, he has always loved the taste of Yuu-kun. Every time he would shake his hand he would always try to taste what he imagined to be Makoto’s sweat. He has everything he’s ever wanted now, besides the rubbery copper taste of his guts in his mouth.

He picked up the knife once again and stabbed Makoto in the gut and dragged the knife down as hard as he could, watching Yuu-kun’s face as Makoto’s life slowly faded right before his eyes. Once he finally stopped childishly crying and squirming, he began eating out his insides. It was delectable. He was finally a part of Izumi, he cherished every single bite of it. He leaned back to take a break from eating so much of Makoto, he felt full already. There would still be some to save for later, perhaps cooked up for a nice dessert. He tore the now damp piece of clothing from Makoto’s face that was now frozen in obvious fear and agony. He leaned forward and grabbed what was once Makoto by his face as he leaned forward and kissed him forcefully. 

“I love you, Yuu-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually ship Makoto and Izumi at all, it was originally created as a joke and it still is a joke but I'm sorry to whoever reads this.


End file.
